Survivors We Become (Reboot)/Tropes/Characters
The following page contains a list of character tropes found in Survivors We Become. For the purpose of page condensing, tropes are categorized under character names, and not by alphabetical tabs in the table of contents. Be wary of spoilers. Main Characters Spencer Allen *'The Protagonist' Ashleigh Harris *'Deuteragonist:' By adaptation. She's not this in the original, though she's still a main character. *'Supporting Protagonist:' One of the initial main characters at the start of the series. Rebecca Armstrong *'Deuteragonist:' She's this in the original, but the adaptation demotes her to Tritagonist. *'Ship Tease:' With Connor. Connor Greer *'Ship Tease:' With Rebecca. *'Supporting Protagonist:' One of the initial main characters at the start of the series. Stephanie Leigh *'Supporting Protagonist:' One of the initial main characters at the start of the series. Alex Langford *'Bad Dreams:' Much like the original, Alex has a bad dream or series of bad dreams prior to the start of the series. Whereas in the original it was about a bus crash with many people coming back from the dead, the reboot has Alex dream about being murdered by his best friend, Spencer. *'The Friend Nobody Likes:' Is generally disliked by many of the other students, and even Willa, one of his best friends, hates him and wants Spencer to stay away from him. *'Supporting Protagonist:' One of the initial main characters at the start of the series. Mike Danvers *'Angry Black Man:' Is a high school coach who supposedly hates kids. *'Supporting Protagonist:' One of the initial main characters at the start of the series. Robin Taylor *'Promoted to Opening Titles:' Invoked by the adaptation; Robin isn't a main character on debut in the original, though she does get promoted for Season 2. *'Supporting Protagonist:' One of the initial main characters at the start of the series. Billie Kyle *'Supporting Protagonist:' One of the initial main characters at the start of the series. Mitchell Harris *'Supporting Protagonist:' One of the initial main characters at the start of the series. Andrea Krew *'Supporting Protagonist:' One of the initial main characters at the start of the series. Cathy Greer *'Parents as People:' Is the mother of Connor, and the two have a loving relationship, but is also shown interacting with many of the other staff, and people she knows personally. *'Supporting Protagonist:' One of the initial main characters at the start of the series. Recurring Characters Crestview High School Cleo Mara *'Adaptational Early Appearance:' Debuts in the pilot of the reboot, whereas she first appeared in Season 1 Episode 3 of the original. Eddie Driver *'Punny Name:' His last name is "Driver" and he's a bus driver. *'Spared by the Adaptation:' Is a Red Shirt who is killed in the pilot episode in the original, but seeing as there's no fatal bus crash this time, Eddie survives the premiere episode. Libby Marshall *'Canon Foreigner:' Despite being mentioned by name on the death list in the original, Libby never physically appears. Here, she's given an actress, and is even Spared by the Adaptation. *'Spared by the Adaptation:' Libby is confirmed to be a victim of the bus crash in the original series' pilot, though her death is only confirmed on a list, because she never actually appears physically in the original series. Trace Oxford *'Adaptational Early Appearance:' Debuts in Season 5 Episode 1 in the original, but shows up in the pilot of the reboot. *'The Cameo:' Is a character owned by KeepOnKeepingOn. Willa Robinson *'Canon Foreigner:' One of Spencer's best friends in the reboot, doesn't exist at all in the original. Zac Coriander *'Spared by the Adaptation:' Zac survives the events of the pilot in the reboot, while in the original, he is one of the few named victims of the bus crash. Category:Survivors We Become (Reboot) Category:Trope Pages